Le cheval à bascul
by twilightnew17
Summary: Cette histoire reprend au moment où Edward a quitté Bella dans Tentation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 DEPUIS CE JOUR...

Aujourd'hui même, ça fait quatre mois qu'il m'a abandonnée. Un mois plus tôt j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, mais mon paternel était rentré prématurément de son travail. Mon espérance de vie était comptée. Mon cœur était brisé et mon âme avait disparue avec lui. A l'hôpital mon médecin avait appris à ma famille et mes amis que mes jours étés comptées, ma fragilité d'être humain avait fait naître en moi une tumeur impossible à enlever. Pour moi, cette nouvelle m'avait rendu heureuse, je me disais au fond de moi-même « plus que quelques mois a souffrir » Ce comportement avait exaspéré mon père, il s'inquiétait pour moi, pour tout et rien. Il pensait sûrement que j'étais devenu une sorte de poupée en porcelaine. Il m'avait même offert un portable pour que je puisse l'appeler à tout moment.  
Je me réveillai en sursaut après une nuit épouvantable, ce qui était assez fréquent chez moi depuis son départ. Ces cauchemars rendaient ma vie encore plus compliqué, il n'y avait plus un seul moment de bonheur dans ma vie.  
Charlie ne voulait plus que j'aille au lycée, il voulait que je profite, que je profite de ma misérable espérance de vie sur cette terre, car le médecin m'avait donné seulement quelques mois mais j'avais refusé puisque je savais que le temps me passerait bien plus vite avec des heures de cours.  
Mon téléphone sonna, alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse ressembler a quelque chose avant d'aller au lycée.

-Bella c'est Jake

-Jacob ?  
Je ne l'avais pas vu ni entendu sa voix depuis que j'étais sortis de l'hôpital. J'étais stupéfait par son appel.

-Bella ça va ?  
Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait continué sa phrase. A croire qu'il se fichait de savoir si j'allais bien ou pas. A mon avis cette question avait eu lieu seulement par politesse. Mais nous étions devenu plus proche depuis le départ d'Edward. Ces tentatives pour me remonter le morale n'avait pas suffi vu que j'avais fini à l'hôpital.

-Il faut que tu viennes me voir, j'ai des choses à te dire

-Je ne peux pas maintenant, je vais en cours on se verra plus tard. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je pense qu'un jour de plus n'y changera rien.  
Oups pourquoi lui avoir dit cela.

-Euh Jacob ça te dit qu'on se voit à la Push ce soir ?

-C'est parfait, a ce soir alors.  
Il avait raccroché alors que je ne lui avais même pas répondu sur ces derniers mots. A quoi pensé Jacob ? J'étais pétrifié à l'idée de le revoir. Notre amitié avait elle changée ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul et revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Peut être qu'il avait compris que mes sentiments ne changeraient pas et qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec moi ?  
La journée fut longue, toutes les journées que je passais sans mon rayon de soleil étaient insoutenables. J'étais seule.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices, et lecteurs s'il y en a.

Je tiens a préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à l'unique Stéphenie Meyer.

J'espere que la suite vous plaira. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, pour cela je vous ai fait un chapitre plus long.

Chapitre 2 REVELATION

A 17heure précise, j'arrivai à la Push. Il était là, mais il avait tellement changé. Il ressemblait à un homme, oui à un homme d'au moins 20ans. Il avait grandi, il devait sûrement avoir dépassé les deux mètres et sa beauté était plus flagrante. Il me fit signe de la main pour que je puisse aller à lui.

-Bella !  
Son intonation était d'une telle douceur, qu'on aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas mon Jacob qui avait téléphoné le matin même.

-Bella, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
Son visage c'était crispé, la peur sûrement. Mais de quoi de moi ? Il me toisa de haut en bas puis ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes. Son regard m'inquiétai, ses yeux son visage son corps, Jacob m'inquiétai.

-Jacob qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air vraiment triste.

-Regarde toi, c'est toi qui m'inquiète tu as vu dans quel état tu es.  
Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais pas changé. Comme tous les matins, je me douchais, me brossé les cheveux... enfin tous les tralala du matin. Alors, pourquoi je l'inquiétai. J'étais pourtant la Bella qu'il connaissait le mieux, celle qui était tout le temps triste et perdu dans ses pensées.

-Regarde dans quel état tu es, on dirait un mort vivant.  
Mort vivant était le mot juste mais il n'avait pas le droit de le dire ainsi. A présent je lui parlais d'un ton nonchalant

-Je meurs de jour en jour, cette tumeur me tue, elle me tue de l'intérieur Jacob. Je vais mourir et je n'aurai même pas le temps de lui dire Adieu.  
Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Dès que je pensais à lui, c'est ce qui arrivait. D'ailleur, je ne mis pas longtemps à pleurer, les larmes me coulèrent le long de mes joues en passent par mes cernes noires et appuyé .

-Non, ne pleure pas silteplait, ne pense pas lui.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça. Son corps était brulant, j'avais chaud, très chaud, il devait au moins avoir 40 de fièvre ce n'était pas possible !

-Je suis désolé Bella, ne pense plus à cette sangsue  
Ce mot me fit sursauter, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Je fis semblant de ne pas le comprendre, l'air ignorante et surtout innocente.

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Bella, je sais que tu savais qui il était vraiment. Mais je suis venu ici pour te dire que moi aussi j'ai un secret.

-De quoi un secret...non toi aussi, ce n'est pas possible. Ton corps est si chaud.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais comme lui, je ne suis pas un monstre moi.  
Sa voix avait prit de l'ampleur. Elle n'était plus douce, il y avait de la colère, une colère noire.

-Alors quoi, c'est quoi ton secret ?

-Je suis un...  
Il hésita.

-Je suis un loup.

-Quoi ? un loup ! Un vrai loup ?

-Oui un vrai loup Bella. Tu te rappelle des légendes Quilleutes que je t'avais raconté ?  
Oui tous me revinsse en mémoire.

-C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas approché de toi depuis ton... accident.  
Mon accident, pfft ma tentative de suicide ouais, personne ne voulait évoquer la réalitée.

-Tu es un loup mais ce n'est pas possible...  
Il me coupa dans ma phrase.

-Quoi, tu ne me crois pas. Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a que tes sales buveurs de sang qui existe dans ce monde ?

-Buveur de sang ! Je répétai son mot. Et toi tu n'es qu'un sale cabot.  
Je partis en trompe, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à mon mot. J'étais trop énervé, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de le tuer pour ce qui venait de dire.

-Bella non ! Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait.  
Il se retrouva en une seconde juste devant moi, comme si de rien n'était et surtout comme si je n'avais pas mis de l'espace entre nous. Il prit mes deux mains et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus te parler lui dis-je telle une personne indifférente à son égard.

-Bella je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du. Pardonne moi ! N'oublie pas notre promesse.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre de haut comme cela.

-Toi et moi, ami à jamais marmonnai-je.  
Un large sourire se fendit sur son visage.

-Ah Bella si tu savais ! Je...je t'aime tellement

J'étais estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir des sentiments pour moi alors que je lui avais tant parlé d'Edward et de mes sentiments. Je tressaillis en pensant à mon bien aimé.

-Jacob... tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Moi aussi je t'aime mais, pas comme toi tu l'entends, je te considère plutôt comme un frère de coeur.

-Je le sais déjà, mais Bella il te reste plus beaucoup de temps et lui il est parti alors je pense que j'ai ma place. Je veux juste qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble avant que tu...

-Que je meurs !

-Oui,  
Son visage s'était assombrie son regard était rempli de tristesse, mais que pouvais-je bien faire ?

-Jake il faut que j'y aille, Charlie va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas rentré avant lui, il va alarmer toute la ville. On en parlera plus tard.  
Parler de quoi ? La conversation était close.

-D'accord, a bientôt Bella. Je te montrerai tout dont je suis capable.  
Sur ces mots, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur sa joue brûlante.

La maison était vide, comme d'habitude Charlie travaillait. Depuis notre conversation j'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur mon ami Jacob. Je l'avais même vu ce transformé en loup. Nous passions tellement plus de temps ensemble. Avec lui, j'arrivai à mettre de côté toutes mes pensées, mais je restais toujours la même, la Bella avec le coeur déchiré et une âme perdue.  
La semaine promettait d'être long, Jacob étant parti chez sa vieille tante, je me retrouvais seul. Ce qui ne m'aida pas, car je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma maladie et à la famille dont j'avais tant rêvé d'intégrer. Je réfléchissais à tellement de choses. Et après avoir mûrement réfléchit, pourquoi mourir ? Oui pourquoi mourir alors que je sais que dans ce monde on peut vivre éternellement. Naturellement, Edward ne voulait plus de moi, mais sa famille, Alice. Oh oui Alice, jamais elle me laisserai mourir pour ça.  
Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir pour atteindre ma voiture. Je conduisais sans voir les autres autour de moi. Quand je fus arrivé à ma destination, je me demandais même comment une catastrophe naturelle telle que moi avait elle put arrivé sans faire de dommage autour d'elle.

****************************************************************************************************

Voila voila pour ce chapitre. Alors comment l'avez_vous trouvé?

lA SUITE sera encore meilleur.

Lachez des Reviews


End file.
